To Grow
by Yoruyonaka Sakusha
Summary: Shishou has always helped Kyo, whether he realizes it immediately or not. And so, when Kyo figures out what Shishou means, it helps him to move forward. To grow. Oneshot!


**Better believe it! It's a oneshot. You know, I'm surprised that my other story, Holding Back, as gotten as far as it has. I truly thought the only thing I would ever be able to write is oneshots! Anyway though, I think you guy's will like this one! Though it's not really a Yuki/Kyo fic, and I might not have phrased it right, it's pretty sweet I think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own it. I promise. And the quotes I used (in italics) aren't mine either. Compliments of the 9th book to Fruits Basket!**

Kyo jumped a bit as Yuki's head slumped over onto his shoulder. He backed away quickly, the Rat almost falling over with the absence of his new found resting post. Kyo glared Yuki, who's eyes had closed again and was ambling off towards the kitchen, before turning his head away to find Shigure standing behind him, in the center of the room. He had that smile on his face, the one that told him immediately Shigure was showing his other side. The slightly more manipulative and cruel side. The one that Tohru had thankfully only caught glimpses of. Shigure said nothing though, only looked at Kyo like _that_ until Kyo walked away, glaring slightly.

"_It's nothing to be afraid of."_

Kyo walked into the kitchen reluctantly, not really wanting to go in, since Yuki was in there. But, he couldn't always be that way could he? Hiding, avoiding, fighting. No, not always. Tohru was preparing breakfast, though keeping an eye on Yuki in his sleep-like state, as so to keep him from hurting himself or running into anything. His current position was his head resting against a cabinet, leaning over the counter and some of the food that was resting on it, which Tohru moved just in case. Kyo walked over to the fridge, grabbing the milk carton and drinking from it, not caring enough to get a cup. He placed it back again when he was finished, watching Tohru make breakfast and offering some help. His body unconsciously moving to the furthest point from Yuki.

"_I'm sure it will stop being scary..."_

Tohru smiled up at him, thanking him for helping. He smiled back, knowing Yuki wasn't yet awake enough to see. They worked happily, Tohru asking if Shigure was up yet, Kyo responding in his usual rough manner yes, and how lazy he was not to be helping. Tohru flitted about, reassuring that she didn't mind, and reminding him that it was her part of the deal to do this sort of thing if she were to stay there. Kyo smiled again, to himself and to her. She was so cheerful, so easy to work with. So friendly to everyone. Even if they were mean to her. She was always one to think the best of a person, try so hard to see the good in them, though not ignoring their pasts. Why couldn't - Why couldn't he be like that? He could, couldn't he? Be nice, open, with everyone...?

"_...when your body..."_

Tohru and Kyo finished quickly, their team effort to get the breakfast ready before school getting the job done and leaving a delicious scent in the air. They were both excellent cooks, so today's breakfast was sure to be good. Shigure stuck his head past the door, eyeing with a pitying smile how Yuki was still in la-la-land before sniffing the air with envy. His stomach growled in anticipation of the meal, and he asked Tohru if it was ready. Tohru replied, again with a smile, that it was indeed ready, and that they just needed to bring it out to the table. Shigure came forward and offered his help, a rare thing, to get the food to the table as quickly as possible so that he could eat. Tohru gladly accepted his help, smiles all the way, not seeing the pure selfishness of it all. Kyo watched as they both managed to pick up all the dishes just the two of them without being overloaded. Kyo was about to follow, but Tohru stopped him, turning around and asking worriedly if he would wake up Yuki. He might be late if he didn't wake up soon, and she wanted him to eat breakfast. Kyo glared off to the side for a moment before responding yes, muttering something about that 'damn rat'. Shigure watched him eye Yuki uneasily before stepping out the door to place the food.

"_...and your heart..."_

Kyo looked at Yuki. Unsure what exactly to do as so they both wouldn't lose their tempers with each other. Kyo had to be strong, and brave. Yes he was the Rat, and Kyo was the Cat, but so what? That didn't mean he had to fight him all the time. To be scared of him all the time. To fear getting close to him. Akito wouldn't fine out would he? Even if he did though, Kyo could sense the bonds between Akito, or god, and the Zodiac breaking. He wondered if it was the same for Yuki. Maybe, if they ever could be free of their unwanted master, maybe he could tell him. Maybe one day, but not today. He most likely wouldn't trust him. Who would though? After becoming his enemy with such hatred and passion, how could he? Kyo would have to re-build a friendship between them. Even if it was risky...Even if it wasn't guaranteed to work, it was worth a shot wasn't it? He would have to stop being scared. And the least he could do, was start being nice. He reached out and touched Yuki's shoulder gently. Yuki turned around, allowing Kyo to shake him a bit. He called out Yuki's name lightly, telling him he had to wake up. Yuki's head began to fall forward though, and Kyo could feel his temper rise in annoyance. Not with anger though. So, it was okay. Kyo placed his hand on Yuki's forehead, pushing it back upward and leaning forward slightly. He spoke Yuki's name more clearly this time, more firmly, tapping his head lightly with his finger. He repeated his name once more, saying that he would have to get ready or he would be late for school, and that he would have to eat before his and Tohru's breakfast went to waste. Finally, Yuki's eyes opened, and upon seeing Kyo so close, he woke up. He jumped a little, and Kyo removed his hand. Kyo lightly called him stupid, allowing the smallest of smiles to show on his face before grabbing Yuki's sleeve and pulling him a bit towards the room where Shigure and Tohru had vanished. Yuki moved away from Kyo a bit, but went nonetheless. Kyo stayed back for a moment. Maybe this was the start. Just as Shishou had told him he would be able to do, he would be able to move past his fears. Conquer them. Maybe, he could get past all of these things. And then, maybe, he would begin to _grow_.

"_...get bigger."_

**Did you guys like it? I hope so! You guys probably don't know what I'm talking about when I'm saying how Kyo is scared of Yuki, and maybe one day he could tell him. My thoughts are that, first of all, Yuki has a sort of power over Kyo, and that it has something to do with Kyo not wanting to hurt him and Kyo having to hurt him so he doesn't get locked up for good by Akito. Second, I think that sometime when they were kids, Kyo and Yuki were friends, but Akito found out and had Yuki's memories erased. I don't know about Kyo though. Ah, well, it might be right and it might not. It really is just a guess. Review okay? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
